A tes côtés
by Hino Hatari
Summary: Après l'échec au ministère, Voldemort force Draco à devenir un vampire. De l'autre coté, la magie d'Harry appelle à l'aide alors qu'il est chez les Dursley. Dark!Harry Independant!Harry. Manipulative!Dumbledore. DM/HP. Le rating peut changer.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE : **Cette fanfiction est la traduction de mon autre fanfiction en anglais. Il faut dire que les phrases peuvent être parfois mal structurés (alors que le Français est normalement ma langue de base mais je suis plus à l'aise en Anglais). Donc, au lieu critiquer, s'il vous plait, dites moi juste où sont les fautes que je les corrige.

**CHERCHE TRADUCTEUR EXPERIMENTE** si quelqu'un veut bien traduire la fic en anglais, je le lui laisse complètement à partir du deuxième chapitre.

La fic sera mise à jour **tous les dimanches.**

**DISCLAIMER : **pas la peine de préciser que la série appartient à Rowling.

**WARNING : **

- La fanfic se passe juste après le cinquième tome.

- Il y aura du lemon dans les chapitres qui suivent.

- Ceci est un SLASH.

**CHAPITRE UN**

Draco Malfoy frissonna de peur, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes parce que sonpère lui avait toujours enseigné que la peur était un signe de faiblesse. Mais Lucius Malfoy n'était plus là pour lui dire quoique ce soit maintenant. Et, même si le jeune blond n'aimait pas s'en rappeler, son père croupissait misérablement à Azkaban désormais.

Draco n'avait jamais vraiment suivi les idéaux de son père, mais il avait toujours fait comme si c'était le cas afin de survivre. Mais depuis qu'il était assez vieux pour comprendre certaines choses, il avait su que tout cela allait finir mal. Très mal, en fait.

Donc, il était là, face à la porte qui cachait le monstre que son père avait l'habitude d'appeler «Mon Seigneur». Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le punir pour l'échec de son père au ministère, il y a deux semaines. Mais même s'il savait tout cela, Draco était toujours terrifié. Il avait déjà vu comment le Seigneur des Ténèbres punissait ses Mangemorts, il se rappelait des nombreux Crucio que la plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà reçus. Certains d'entre eux ont fini inconscients, et même _mort_. En effet, Draco préférait mourir plutôt que d'être torturé et humilié devant ceux à qu'il avait auparavant habitude d'humilier. Draco détestait la douleur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Draco sursauta presque de peur. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite, comme s'il était sur le point de s'enfuir – en fait, Draco voulait _s'enfuir_. Mais, derrière lui, Severus le poussa afin qu'il avance, et il relâcha le souffle qu'il n'avait pas été conscient de retenir.

C'est en tremblant légèrement que le garçon entra dans l'immense salle, mais il garda la tête haute, comme s'il n'était pas impressionné, et les traits de son visage restèrent froids et fiers, tout comme ses yeux, glacés et impénétrables. Tous les Mangemorts le dévisagèrent, certains avec admiration, parfois avec pitié, mais la plupart avec haine et mépris.

Il s'arrêta au centre de la salle, devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était mort de peur, mais ne voulait pas le montrer, surtout devant ce monstre à face de serpent. Au lieu de cela, Draco le regarda directement dans les yeux, et ce qu'il y vu gela son sang. C'était la colère pure. Et Draco savait qu'il était désormais sans espoir: il serait torturé dans la façon la plus cruelle possible.

Son corps entier était incapable de bouger alors qu'il regardait l'homme se lever lentement de son trône, sa baguette dans sa main droite.

"Draco Malfoy" susurra-t-il comme le serpent qu'il était, mais dans les oreilles de Draco, c'était le plus bruyant des sons. «Heureux de te rencontrer à nouveau».

Draco ne répondit pas, comment pourrait-il?

«Sais-tu pourquoi tu as été … inviter ? » Vous-Savez-Qui poursuivi, tenant debout devant le trône.

Le garçon ne voulait pas répondre. Bordel! Il était tellement terrifié. Mais la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres se souleva et Drago su alors que si «l'homme» n'obtenait pas une réponse bientôt, les choses allaient rapidement empirer.

«Oui ... mon Seigneur» murmura le blond, incertain de sa voix.

« Bien bien ... oui, tu sais à quel point ton père est un échec en lui-même. I a été décevant, Draco. Et … je suis très, très en colère. Mais comme je ne peux pas punir Lucius, parce qu'il est à Azkaban, Il le mérite, cependant. Et j'ai même l'espoir que les Détraqueurs cont prendre soin de son cas. Mais toi, mon garçon, tu es ici. Et parce que tu portes le nom des Malfoys, tu dois donc porter la responsabilité que ce nom implique … comprends-tu ? »

Draco savait déjà, le poids de son nom. En fait, c'était plus un fardeau actuellement, même s'il était encore fier d'être un Malfoy. Incapable de formuler une réponse correcte, il hacha juste la tête.

Le Seigneur sourit cruellement et Draco recula une fois, mais avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin - oui, il tentait de _s'enfuir_- il vit un éclair rouge se diriger sur lui et il sentit une douleur énorme parcourir son corps. Il tomba à terre et cria. Ce n'était pas un Crucio normale Il était cent fois plus puissant, cent fois plus douloureux et rempli cent fois plus de colère et de haine.

Cela dura peut-être une minute ou deux, mais c'était comme si ça avait duré des heures. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres relâcha l'Impardonnable, et Draco haleta. Il regarda la foule. La plupart des Mangemorts avait un rictus moqueur et le regardaient de haut de la même façon dont il les avait auparavant regardé de haut quand son père était encore dans les bonnes grâces de Voldemort. Mais, étrangement, il ne sentait aucune colère, juste profondément humilié, déshonoré, et il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne plus avoir de dignité. Draco préférait mourir.

Mais son souhait ne fut pas entendu et il sentit un autre sort le frapper. Il sut que ce n'était le Doloris, car bien que le Doloris faisait terriblement mal, il ne _coupait_pas. En effet, alors qu'il criait sa douleur, il sentit sa peau et ses muscles se couper et son sang se verser sur le sol. C'était comme avoir des milliers de poignards partout.

«Regarde-toi, gamin. » Il entendit la voix de Voldemort siffler. « L'héritier de la famille Malfoy, soi-disant puissant et grand, agonisant, comme la saleté que tu es sur le sol, entouré par son propre sang. Supplie ... et peut-être, je serai ... indulgent."

Supplier. S'il y avait une chose que son père lui avait enseigné et avait fait en sorte de rester à jamais dans son esprit, c'est que les Malfoys ne suppliaient pas. Ils pourraient se rendre, ils pourraient se mettre à genoux, mais ils ne suppliaient jamais. Dans un sursaut d'orgueil et de colère, Draco Malfoy leva les yeux droit dans les yeux du monstre et le défia.

Voldemort grimaça face à la détermination qu'il pouvait voir dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Même s'il avait déjà vu une telle détermination dans les yeux de Narcissa et Lucius, il pensait que Draco était plus facile à briser. Comme il avait tort. Néanmoins, il sourit.

"Tu ne vas pas supplier n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien ... ta mère ne l'a pas fait non plus. C'était une pure joie de la torturer par la suite. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure pitoyablement exactement là où tu es maintenant »

Le cœur de Draco manqua un battement à la mention de sa mère bien-aimée. Il savait par instinct qu'elle était morte, car quand il est venu à la maison pour l'été, il la trouva nulle part, mais l'entendre dire faisait mal, et il ne put empêcher une larme coulé sur sa joue.

Le Seigneur leva sa baguette et lui envoya sort après sort, encore et encore, avec un différent et plus puissant à chaque fois.

Draco sentit progressivement son esprit errer loin, ses yeux tomber, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

TBC ...

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE : **Cette fanfiction est la traduction de mon autre fanfiction en anglais. Il faut dire que les phrases peuvent être parfois mal structurés (alors que le Français est normalement ma langue de base mais je suis plus à l'aise en Anglais). Donc, au lieu critiquer, s'il vous plait, dites moi juste où sont les fautes que je les corrige.

**CHERCHE TRADUCTEUR EXPERIMENTE** si quelqu'un veut bien traduire la fic de anglais vers le français, je le lui laisse complètement à partir du troisième chapitre.

La fic sera mise à jour **tous les dimanches.**

**DISCLAIMER : **pas la peine de préciser que la série appartient à Rowling.

**WARNING : **

- La fanfic se passe juste après le cinquième tome.

- Il y aura du lemon dans les chapitres qui suivent.

- Ceci est un SLASH.

**CHAPITRE 2**

La prochaine fois que Draco ouvrit ses yeux, il ne vit rien étant donné que la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était totalement sombre. Il gémit quand il sentit que tout son corps était engourdi par l'immobilité. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait mal nulle part.

Il réalisa vite qu'il était enchainé au mur derrière lui, surement dans les donjons du manoir Malfoy. Son _propre_ manoir. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été enchainé, ni encore combien de temps avait-il été inconscient, mais, franchement, en quoi cela importait pour le moment ?

Il savait que ses vêtements n'étaient plus que lambeaux, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être dégouter par cette pensée : après tout, les Malfoys ne devait pas être moins que parfait, ce qu'il était loin d'être en ce moment.

Enfin, il vint à penser aux circonstances. Il avait été torturé et humilié. Draco détestait être humilié, surtout par un Sang-Mêlé qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde – dont Draco lui-même. Un sentiment de colère pulsa dans son cœur. Bordel ! Il était un sang-pur, et personne, _personne_, ne pouvait prétendre être supérieur à lui. Puis, il se souvint du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui ordonnant de _supplier_. Premièrement, les Malfoys ne suppliaient pas et ne serait-ce la pensée que de supplier le dégoutait. Puis, les Malfoys ne recevaient d'ordre de personne, à moins que cela ne tourne à leur avantage.

Voldemort essayait de briser le nom des Malfoys, et Draco savait que c'était l'une des raisons pourquoi il était encore en vie – ce monstre savait que s'il était capable de montrer aux familles de sang-pur qu'il pouvait briser un Malfoy, alors il pourrait facilement briser n'importe lequel d'entre eux. La seconde raison était que Voldemort n'aurait plus accès aux coffres des Malfoys à Gringotts si Draco venait à mourir. En effet, les coffres étaient disponibles et utilisables aussi longtemps que la famille Malfoy avait un héritier et si l'actuel héritier venait à décéder, les coffres seraient fermés à jamais. C'était pourquoi les Malfoys se débrouillaient toujours pour avoir un héritier dès qu'ils se mariaient. Le problème était que depuis les derniers siècles, ils avaient tendance à en avoir qu'un.

Draco avait toujours su que Voldemort utilisait sans vergogne les richesses de sa famille. Il avait réussi à obtenir une déclaration de Lucius qui lui permettait d'utiliser l'un des coffres comme si c'était le sien (un qui était bien fourni, en plus).

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été à essayer de trouver un plan de sortie - comme il n'avait pas la notion du temps dans la cellule froide et sombre - mais soudain, il entendit les pas frappant bruyamment le sol de pierre des donjons. Draco ne reconnut pas à qui ils appartenaient. Néanmoins, il se sentit de l'appréhension tandis que le bruit se rapprochait et, enfin, s'arrêta juste devant sa cellule.

La porte grinça en s'ouvrant, en laissant un peu de lumière brumeuse entrer dans la salle ainsi qu'une silhouette encapuchonnée. Draco cligna plusieurs fois pour habituer ses yeux à la lumière.

La silhouette se rapprocha et Draco espérait qu'il n'allait pas être torturé à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux, anticipant la douleur. Il entendit un sort familier, mais avant qu'il puisse ouvrir les yeux, il savait qu'il venait juste d'être stupéfixié.

«Enervate», siffla Voldemort, et dès que Draco fut capable de bouger à nouveau, il haleta.

Il était maintenant devant le cercle intime des disciples de Voldemort: il connaissait chacun d'eux et les méprisait tous.

Cependant, il a choisi de ne montrer aucune émotion et regarda d'un air absent le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

«Draco ... comment te sens-tu ? »

Draco savait qu'il valait mieux répondre.

«Indolore» il répondit simplement. Voldemort sourit.

« Bien bien, mon garçon ...» Il recula, gardant ses yeux rouge-sang sur Drago, et s'assit. « Comme vous le savez certainement, » dit-il, bougeant sa baguette pour signifier qu'il s'addressait à tout l'auditoire, «j'ai encore besoin de Draco pour certaines raisons, notamment pour le coffre que Lucius nous a prêté si gracieusement. Mais Lucius va mourir tôt ou tard. Alors, s'il vient à mourir, la déclaration qu'il a signée précédemment ne sera plus valide. Et c'est là que tu interviens, Draco. »

Draco n'avait pas besoin d'explications supplémentaires pour comprendre la situation. Voldemort avait besoin de sa signature sur une nouvelle dérogation, ainsi que son propre sceau et celui des Malfoys.

"Mais!" Voldemort s'écria tout à coup pour attirer Draco hors de ses pensées, et continua dans un ton plus bas. «Mais je crains que, en raison de ton refus de me suivre et ta fierté excessive, tu vas te suicider afin de me tenir loin de la fortune des Malfoys. Je sais que tu préfères voir le nom des Malfoy mourir toi dans ... la dignité », il avait craché ce dernier mot. « Et laisser ta fortune être scellée à tout jamais que de me donner ton consentement. »

Draco hocha presque la tête, mais réussit à rester immobile.

« Alors, » Voldemort poursuivit, «J'ai trouvé un moyen de te forcer à rester en vie et, dans le processus, de m'obéir."

Draco frissonna. _Non, pas l'Imperium, pour l'amour de Salazar ..._

"Et, bien sûr, de t'utiliser comme une machine de guerre." Voldemort clotura, en regardant directement dans les yeux du garçon. Draco n'aima pas ce qu'il y vit. Ça n'allait pas être l'Imperium – c'était beaucoup trop simple. Ce serait quelque chose de beaucoup plus cruelle.

Voldemort tendit une main squelettique vers Snape, qui était sur son côté droit - le garçon sentit un flot de colère et de dégoût dans ses veines lorsqu'il réalisa que son soi-disant parrain avait pris la position de son père sans vergogne, non pas qu'il était fier de ancien grade de son père -, et le maître de potion prit une fiole de sa robe et le donna à son maître.

Draco vit que la potion était d'un rouge sombre, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre un nom sur ce que c'était réellement.

Voldemort ne l'éclaira pas non plus, mais se contenta de se rapprocher jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse au niveau du visage de Draco. Le blond était paralysé par la peur et ne put rien faire quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres contraigna sa bouche à s'ouvrir et versa la potion dans sa gorge. Draco savait qu'il aurait dû résister, mais il était trop tard, maintenant qu'il avait avalé le tout.

Voldemort recula, mais Draco ne le remarqua pas. Il remarqua seulement que sa température interne augmentait.

« Ramenez-le dans les donjons » Voldemort siffla. «Dépêchez-vous avant la transformation ne commence réellement. »

TBC ...

* * *

><p>Merci pour les reviews du dernier chapitre. Merci d'avoir aimé - ou si vous n'avez pas aimé, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. S'il vous plait, dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé, ou pas, et ce que vous voulez pour les chapitres suivants.<p>

**A/N :** Je suis heureuse que certains m'ont mis en Alert, mais sérieusement, cela ne m'aide pas du tout, et ne fait pas avancer l'histoire. J'ai reçu beaucoup de Story Alert mais très peu de reviews, et c'est assez _chiant_ parce que ça ne m'aide pas à savoir ce que vous voulez pour les prochains chapitres et ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des chapitres. Franchement, ça ne prends que DEUX minutes pour faire une review.

S'il y a des fautes, ou quelque chose que vous avez du mal à comprendre, n'hésitez pas à le demander.

Cette fic est aussi publier sur mon tumblr (mais en ANGLAIS), dont le lien est sur mon profil.

Merci d'avance à ceux qui vont laisser une review.

A Dimanche ...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Hellow ! Je suis impardonnable, je sais. Mais avant de me jeter vos pierres (papiers et ciseaux), sachez que j'ai déménager en France. A 17 ans j'habite seule. Je suis en classe préparatoire. Imaginez tout le bordel que ça a foutu dans ma vie. Donc voilà. Pauvre imitation d'excuse, je sais. Puis, vous allez vous dire "mais elle se fout de notre gueule. Elle nous fait attendre deux mois pour un chapitre de 108 mots! UN DRABBLE!" sauf que j'ai réécrit l'histoire une bonne dizaine de fois car sachez qu'en deux mois, j'ai changé. Ouais, ça arrive. Ma vision des choses ont changé. Ce "drabble" est essentiel car désormais, au lieu de vous livrez l'histoire dans le bon ordre chronologique, je vais jouer de flash-back et d'introspection et omettre énormément de détails délibérément. Croyez bien que ce n'est pas dans un but sadique de vous faire attendre et saliver, ni encore dans le but flemmard de raccourcir les chapitres, ni enfin, dans le but mégalomane de me croire trop bonne pour vous jouer le coup des deux buts cités précédemment. Mais juste qu'entre temps j'ai découvert Steven Moffat. Si vous avez des plaintes, adressez-vous donc à lui. Oui, la note est trois fois plus longue que le "chapitre" en lui-même. Mais il faut que j'éclaircisse plusieurs points avant de vraiment commencer cette fic pour de bon (oui, c'est seulement maintenant que ça commence pour de bon). Considérez donc les deux chapitres précédents comme un épisode pilote. Celui-ci comme un prologue. Cette fic sera sombre. Et angst. Très angst. Et beaucoup d'humour noir. Pas sarcasme (quoique ...) mais humour noir. En fait, je vais utiliser plus l'humour anglais, donc si vous comprenez pas ... je m'en vois désolée. Autre chose : désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews. Pleins de raisons à ça. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne les ai pas lu, et j'en suis vraiment reconnaissante. Désolée de vous faire chier aussi. Vraiment. Je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez plus continuer de lire cette fic. Voilà. Sinon, bonne lecture. Et la publication redevient régulière. 1000 - 1200 mots comme d'habitude.

* * *

><p>La nuit était aussi sombre que glaciale. Ce soir, il n'y avait pas de lune, et le ciel n'était qu'un voile noir qui inhalait tous les bruits. Même les animaux de la forêt s'étaient tus de terreur. Le vent avait arrêté de souffler sur la cime des arbres, paralysés eux-mêmes par ce froid inhabituel d'un mois de juillet. L'été avait suspendu son cours autour du manoir Riddle.<p>

Et soudain, un cri.

Suivi de plusieurs. Les lumières étaient de nouveau allumées, et les cris fusaient de tout le manoir. Des cris de terreurs, d'effroi mais un se distingua quand dans sa furie il hurla : « Retrouvez-le-moi ! ».

TBC ...


End file.
